What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes
In reality, we know Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series are produced by Warner Bros., and even considered a rival to Walt Disney's cartoons. But in this AU idea where Walt Disney was the producer of the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts. Trivia/List of changes *In this alternate universe where Walt Disney is the producer of Looney Tunes, Walt Disney's shorts were distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures instead of Columbia Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (with the latter two distributing only Disney's films and featurettes). **In addition, in this universe, MGM cartoon characters like Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Barney Bear, the Pink Panther, the Ant and the Aardvark and The Inspector, and Universal cartoon characters like Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and Andy Panda, are produced by Walt Disney Pictures for Warner Bros. instead. *In this universe, Disney and Warner Bros. would having partnerships with MGM, Columbia Pictures and many other film studios who've helped them in their cartoon short films. *Here are some concept changes in this AU: **Donald Duck and Daffy Duck pairings instead of the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck pairings in Chuck Jones-directed shorts. It could be more funny since Donald is more aggressive than Bugs, while Honest John (from Pinocchio; who is a main character in the shorts) replaces Daffy in pairings with Bugs in non-Chuck Jones shorts. ***As a result, Daffy is friendler towards Bugs. ***Besides that, both are cousins and occasionally fought for Daisy Duck until the creation of Melissa Duck/Tina Russo Duck. However, both hate Gladstone Gander and work together to beat him. **The Tom and Jerry cartoons in this universe are labelled as Jerry Mouse instead, leaving out the mentioning of Tom completely since Tom is considered as more of an arch-enemy. ***In adition to that, Jerry faces different foes in varoius cartoons. ***Tom would also make his own solo cartoons, sometimes either being a The Three Strooges-esque character who get messed in anything alongside Butch Cat in which these shorts are labelled "Tom and Butch" or as a sidekick to the greedy and self-centered version of Daffy Duck. **The studio still used "screwball" Daffy Duck in this AU, while Chuck Jones had almost exclusive use of the greedy, self-centered Daffy, with the screwball one being the more well-known version of Daffy. **Sylvester replaces Foghorn Leghorn as Barnyard Dawg's arch-enemy. **''The Bugs Bunny Show'' is named The Looney Tunes Show instead, with Mickey and Minnie replacing Bugs and Daffy in the opening song, while they appear with the characters who appear at the end of the song, with (in size order) Chip, Dale, Jerry, Droopy, Butch the Irish Dog, Butch Cat, Barnyard Dawg, Tom, Donald, Daisy, Honest John & Gideon, Spike, McWolf and Goofy added. **Mickey and Minnie (replacing Hippety Hopper) meeting Sylvester in Robert McKimson-directed shorts. **Tom Cat replaces Butch the Irish Dog in pairings with Droopy. **Lola Bunny was created by Walt Disney during the production of the Merrie Melodies shorts In this AU, she is more girly and appears in this universe as a screwball character who calmly outwits her foes in the manner of fellow characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Screwball Squirrel, Tweety, the Warners, Woody Woodpecker and Jerry Mouse. Unlike the most of them, who retaliate against a foe mostly after repeated provocation, her comic aggression is often unprovoked, and in a number of Lola Bunny cartoons, her foes win in the end. ***Later, in the 1980s, under influence from Friz Freleng, her personality was slighty changed to match Bugs (who haven't paired with her until Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam and officially in Looney Tunes: Laff Riot), normally attacking only when she is provoked by her foe, permitting her to have more victories than defeats. **The Warners have three main antagonists, Buzz Buzzard (the Warners' main arch-enemy), Yosemite Sam and Peg Leg Pete. **The Three Little Pigs (who star in more shorts in this AU) are Porky Pig's cousins. *Disney and Warner Bros. would having a partnership if this had happened. *In this AU, Walt Disney never smoked, which he died in 1995 at 94 (for natural causes) with Matilda being the final film to be produced by him before his death. **Some non-Disney animated films are produced by Disney in this AU , since they feel Disney alike. *Marvel and DC would have acquired both by Disney and Warner Bros. if this happens, which would make the Looney Tunes characters parody both companies' characters in numerous TV specials, films, shows and amongst others. **In addition, Marvel won't sell the film rights to all of their characters if this happened as well as the MCU would exist in 1989 instead of 2008. History After finishing the Alice's Comedies series and leaving Oswald the Lucky Rabbit after learing the character was owned by Universal Pictures, Walt Disney needed a new cartoon character, and talking inspiration from a mouse he had as a pet, created a new character Mickey Mouse. The first two Mickey cartoons, Plane Crazy and The Galloping Gaucho, were previewed in limited engagements during the summer of 1928. For the third Mickey cartoon, however, Disney produced a soundtrack, collaborating with musician Carl Stalling and businessman Pat Powers, who provided Disney with his bootlegged "Cinephone" sound-on-film process. Subsequently, the third Mickey Mouse cartoon, Steamboat Willie, became Disney's first cartoon with synchronized sound and was a major success. The short's success called Warner Bros. president Jack Warner's attention, who became interested in developing a series of animated shorts to promote the Warner Bros. music. Warner made a deal with Disney to produce cartoons for them. Disney had decided adding Mickey and some new cartoon stars for the series and hired film producer Leon Schlesinger to being his co-producer. Characters /List of Looney Tunes characters * = For all characters created for TV or comic books, who subsequently started to appear alongside fellow Looney Tunes characters in other productions. *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Goofy Goof *Droopy *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Chip and Dale *Jerry Mouse *Tom Cat *Spike Bulldog *Tweety Bird *Sylvester Pussycat *Barnyard Dawg *Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *Henery Hawk *Butch Cat *Speedy Gonzales *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Honest John & Gideon *Screwball Squirrel *Wally Walrus *Andy Panda *Butch the Irish Dog *Lola Bunny *The Inspector *Clarabelle Cow *Pinky and the Brain* *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *The Pink Panther *Charlie Ant *The Blue Aardvark *Granny *Magica De Spell* *The Phantom Blot* *Peg Leg Pete *Flintheart Glomgold* *Marvin the Martian *K-9 *Buzz Buzzard *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *The Beagle Boys *Gabby Gator *Pepé Le Pew *Foghorn Leghorn *Max Goof* *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel* *Gus Goose *Goodfeathers* *Mindy and Buttons* *Chicken Boo* *Professor Ludwig Von Drake* *The Three Bears *Barney Bear *Beaky Buzzard *Horace Horsecollar *The Mime *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot *Claude Cat *Three Little Pigs *The Big Bad Wolf *Catnip Alleycat *Miguel Mouse *Bella Cat *Daisy Fieldmouse *Pudgy Alligator *Luna Cheetah *Ken Duck *Stretchy Giraffe *Grandpa Fred *Grandma Honey Voice cast Original * Current *Andrea Martin - Ms. Meany *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Arte Johnson - Newt the Dog *Bill Farmer - Goofy Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar and Practical Pig *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Tom Cat, Butch Cat and Doctor Lorre *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Brian George - Flintheart Glomgold *Clancy Brown - Butch Dog *Chick Vennera - Pesto Pigeon *Corey Burton - Dale and Ludwig Von Drake *Dee Bradley Baker - Honest John *Eddie Garvar - Blue Aardvark *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian *Frank Welker - Jerry Mouse, the Road Runner, Barnyard Dawg, Pink Panther, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Pharfignewton the Horse, Gideon, Chilly Willy, Chicken Boo, Gus Goose, Marc Anthony, K-9, Buttons the Dog and Flavio Hippo *Grey DeLisle - Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Jeff Bennett - Gabby Gator, Hubie and Bertie *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn, the Inspector, Pepé Le Pew and Droopy *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf *Jim Cummings - Taz, Peg Leg Pete, Cecil Turtle, Beaky Buzzard and the Big Bad Wolf *John Byner - Professor Dingledong *John DiMaggio - Spike Bulldog, Junior Bear and Hugo the Abominable Snowman *John Kassir - Scrooge McDuck and Pete Puma *John Mariano - Bobby Pigeon *John O'Hurley - The Phantom Blot *Julie Brown - Minerva Mink *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny *Kel Mitchell - Charlie Ant *Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard, Tweaky Da Lackey and the Badger *Maurice LaMarche - The Beagle Boys, Yosemite Sam, Mortimer Mouse, the Brain, Wile E. Coyote, Squit Pigeon and Papa Bear *Nancy Cartwright - Mindy *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Tyke Bulldog *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Fifer Pig *Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong - Skippy Squirrel and Pussyfoot *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Dot Warner, Chip, Hello Nurse, Penelope Pussycat, Marita Hippo, Granny, Witch Hazel and Magica De Spell *Wallace Shawn - Inspector Willoughby *Wendee Lee - Bentina Beakley Classic shorts crew *Hugh Harman *Rudolph Ising *Friz Freleng *William Hanna *Joseph Barbera *Tex Avery *Bob Clampett *Rollin Hamilton *Larry Martin *Frank Marsales *Norm Blackburn *Paul J. Smith *Bob Clampett *Chuck Jones *Carmen 'Max' Maxwell *Walter Lantz Shorts /Shorts Merchandise Toys Books and comics Misc. Comics /Comics TV shows /TV shows TV specials /TV specials Movies * /Walt Disney Animated Classics * /Disney-Marvel Cinematic Universe * /Looney Tunes Presents Games /Games Title Cards Gallery Opening Sin_título.png Sin_título2.png